Promises
by tatalol
Summary: In Fast Five a promise was made. I don't know about you, but I want too see it kept. Some Dotty and Bria. Tribute to Vince. One-shot.


**AN: I've been playing around with the details for this one for a while now, and I hope I eventually figured it out right. Check my profile for my witty (just kidding) disclaimer. Set in the near-ish future. Letty's memory is back (read my story **_**Memories **_**if you want my take on how they return.) Read and review, please.**

"_Hey, Dom," Vince says, voice gravely and uncharacteristically quiet. Dom turned to him noticing for the first time that his hand was clutching his bloody side. He'd been shot. "You gotta meet my son," he went on. "Nico."_

"_I will," Dom replied without hesitating. Vince smiled and gave a sort of half-laugh._

"_He's a good kid," he added. "You know, we named him after you…Dominic."_

"_You've got my word, Vince."_

Dom jolted awake gasping for air. His heart was pounding and he was sweating. He'd made a promise. He'd given his word. It had been over a year since them. Beside him Letty stirred and rolled over to face him sleepily.

"Dom?" her voice was slurred with sleep. Her hair was mused and her pajamas were disheveled, but she noticed Dom's expression and reached a hand up to comfort him and he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. She struggled into a sitting position.

"Go back to sleep, Letty," he said. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," she replied resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Yea," Dom mumbled. "I think there's something I have to do."

"Okay," Letty said with a yawn. "Whatever it is, I'm in." Dom allowed himself the faintest of smiles.

"I'll tell you about it in the morning." Letty seemed satisfied by this response and fell back into the bed pulling him down with her. In a moment they were both asleep.

Xx

The next morning Letty woke up to find Dom quickly packing a bag.

"Dominic Toretto," her voice was steel, but when she noticed him throwing her clothes in with his own, she sat up bewildered. "Where are we going?" Dom didn't answer her. He threw some more cloths into the bag and then crossed the room, went into the bathroom, and retuned with toothbrushes and deodorant.

"Dom?" Letty asked again. "Dom?!" He turned to her then.

"You're distracting me, Lett," he said. He crossed over to her, lifted her off the bed by her waist, and set her down outside the door.

"Dom!" He shut the door in her face. Letty huffed indignantly and marched down the stairs.

Downstairs, Mia and Brian were having breakfast with Jack.

"Are you aware," Letty said entering the kitchen. "That your brother has _completely_ lost his mind?"

"Not it," Mia declared instantly.

"She wasn't asking us to check on him, Mi," Brian replied.

"Actually," said Letty as she sat at the table. "That would be very helpful." Mia grinned at Brian as he mock scowled and handed her Jack before disappearing out the kitchen door.

"Breakfast, Letty?" Mia asked once he'd started up the stairs.

"Sure."

By the time Brian had come back down, breakfast was done and the table was clear. Mia had left a single plate of food for Dom to eat should he ever decide to show himself, but it had long since gone cold.

Brian came down with more than just an explanation of Dom's weird behavior. He also had his own display of weird behavior in the form of a medium sized suitcase, Jack's diaper bag, and the baby carrier. Which left Mia was just as confused as Letty.

"Brian?" she asked slowly. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Get dressed first, I'll explain after," he replied kissing her forehead and taking Jack back out of her arms. Mia opened her mouth to reply but Dom chose that moment to make his grand entrance. He carried the bag Letty had seen him packing earlier.

"Get dressed." Mia and Letty looked at each other then back at Dom and Brian incredulously.

"We aren't doing anything until you tell us what's going on!" Mia replied loudly. Brian looked to Dom and shrugged in a way that seemed to say 'hey man, this is on you.'

"Fine," Dom said. "Letty, you weren't there at the time, but when Vince died I made him a promise."

"Oh," Mia said as realization dawned on her. "We're going to see Nico and Rosa in Rio, aren't we?" Letty nodded in understanding. She'd heard all about them in vivid detail of course.

"I promised I'd meet his son," Dom went on as though he didn't hear her. He sunk into a chair. "I don't know if you guys want to come. You don't have to."

"Five minutes," Letty replied as she and Mia all but bolted out the door and up the stairs to get dressed.

By the time the two of them had made it back down (it certainly wasn't only five minutes), Brian and Dom had managed to get plane tickets and scheduled a cab to come take them to the airport.

"Would you look at that," Letty said to Mia. "They _are_ capable of doing things by themselves." Dom shot her a look and opened his mouth to reply but Mia interrupted before he could.

"You know what I think would be nice?" she said. "A little present for Nico. Maybe a toy or something. When is the cab coming?" Brian checked his watch.

"Little over an hour," he replied.

"Perfect. You two," she said pointing at Dom and Brian. "Go buy something nice for Nico. Letty and I will stay here and make sure you packed properly.

"And by that," Dom said. "You mean that _you_ will check to make sure we packed properly while Letty entertains Jack."

"Of course," Mia replied unfazed a she ushered them out the front door.

Xx

Fifteen minutes later Dom and Brian were standing in the middle of Andy's toy barn.

"Why the hall are there so many toys in this place?!" Dom snapped as they walked through yet another isle. A nearby mother gave them a stern look before selecting a musical pop out book and walking away quickly.

"You better not be planning on using that kind of language in front of your kids," Brian warned with a shake of his head. Dom choked on air for a few seconds.

"My _what?_" Brian only laughed. "We aren't there yet."

"You never know. It isn't always planned." Brian picked up a car, a 1999 Nissan Maxima like the one Vince drove when he first met him.

"I'm not sure Rosa's going to appreciate that," Dom pointed out. They really didn't know the woman all that well- he'd never actually met her and Brian wasn't exactly able to communicate due to the language barrier. Her reaction to the present could be anything. Brian only shrugged.

"It's in his blood."

Xx

The cab ride to the airport was cramped to say the very, _very_ least. Dom sat in the front seat with Mia's purse in his lap as well as both other bags, the diaper bag, and the carrier on, under, and around him. (Evidently the cabby had his own stuff in the trunk.) Mia was sitting in one of the window seats in the back holding Jack on her lap because there wasn't any room to set up a car seat back there-much to her chagrin. Brian was in the other window seat leaving Letty in the middle which it was apparent she wasn't enjoying. The ride was definitely unpleasant and that was _before _Jack had begun wailing.

"You're crowding him, Letty," Mia said, bouncing Jack in her lap. Letty, practically on Brian's lap to avoid 'crowding him' glared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"She's crowding me!" Brian exclaimed.

"_Excuse _me?" Letty repeated.

"You're giving me a migraine all of you," the driver snapped even though Dom hadn't said anything the entire time they'd been in the cab. Jack only wailed louder in response. "Ah, we are here. Get out. Out, out, out." They were a quarter mile away from their terminal.

Xx

Jack's ticket was for a lap child so Mia held him in her arms, tightening her grip when the plane started down the runway.

"Mia release," Brian mumbled, but Mia made no indication of having heard him. "C'mon Mia. Nothing happened on the ride from Spain to the U.S. and nothing's going to happen now." She only made her grip tighter when the plane began to rise off the ground.

The rest of their flight was relatively uneventful. Mia and Brian in a window and aisle seat, respectively, sat behind Dom and Letty and spent the duration of the flight trying to keep Jack amused and quiet. Within an hour Mia had calmed down considerably, but she still declined Dom's offer to hold Jack for a while just a little too quickly. Brian chuckled when she jumped at the bouncing of the plane too.

"Cars going over 100 miles an hour and you're scared of airplane turbulence." Mia glared.

Other than eating, Mia and Brian did basically nothing else.

As for Dom and Letty, they had just as boring a ride if not more mostly because Letty slept through the entire thing not even waking to eat or use the restroom. Dom alternated between napping and-when he was awake- buckling and unbuckling Letty's seatbelt as the light flashed, glaring at passengers that gave Jack looks when he got antsy, and eating.

Xx

"Never done this before," Letty remarked as they stood in the custom's line.

"Shhh!" Mia hissed loudly. It was clear Letty's comment-though meant to be a joke- did not amuse her.

"Nobody knows what I mean," Letty mumbled back irritably. By the time they'd reached the front part of the line everyone in the line had given Letty- and her growling stomach- a glare.

"I'm hungry!" Letty snapped at anyone who she got looking even remotely in her direction. "Why didn't you wake me up to eat something?" she asked Dom.

"I tried to!" Dom replied crossly. "You know what you're like when you're sleeping."

"You know what I'm like when I'm hungry," she countered.

"Alright," Mia snapped. "You're both irritable. We get it. Now be quiet. We're next." Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Easy for you to say," Letty mumbled crossing her arms. "You've actually eaten in the last 12 hours!"

"Hey, leave her alone," Brian said jumping to her defense. "She hasn't slept. Neither have I."

"You guys-" Mia started.

"So what you're saying was that it was Dom who had the luxury flight," Letty concluded.

"You guys." Mia said louder attempting to nudge Letty while still holding Jack.

"Hey," Dom said jumping to his own defense. "I tried to wake you-"

"You guys!" Mia shouted. They turned to look at her- as did everyone else in the line (almost all of whom had been watching the argument anyway.) "It's our turn," Mia said quietly.

The customs officer had seen their little dispute too. He was far from amused.

"Reason for visit?" he asked in heavily accented English before pushing some papers towards them.

"Pleasure," Brian replied taking Jack out of Mia's arms so she could begin filling out papers. The officer raised his eyebrows but made no comment.

Xx

The drive to Rosa's house took an hour and a half. They had to stop after five minutes to feed Letty, who didn't stop complaining until she was full. They had to pull over to change Jack's diaper twice. And to top it off, they had to fix the car they rented after it broke down in the middle of nowhere.

Rosa had moved since Brian and Mia had last seen her. She'd sent Dom an address seven or eight months ago, inviting them to visit at any time. Dom was still upset that he hadn't come sooner so when he pulled up at the house he turned to Letty, who was fidgeting in the passenger seat, to remind her to be extra nice but when she met his eyes he realized he had nothing to worry about. She understood what this visit meant to him. Of course she did. She was Letty.

Mia was the first one out of the car, Brian right behind her. The four of them collected their bags and made their way to the door. Letty gave Dom's hand a reassuring squeeze which he was extremely grateful for. He wasn't nervous, but he was ashamed. A lot had been going on since Vince's death, sure, but you make a promise to your brother and you're expected to keep it. It shouldn't have taken this long.

Xx

Rosa was more than happy to see them. She hugged each of them and thanked them individually for coming. Brian, who's Spanish was still next to nonexistent, smiled and nodded while looking desperately to Mia to translate. In spite of all that had happened, Rosa was very pleased with the toy they'd brought for Nico. After settling into their rooms the adults and children sat in the living room. Dom held Nico, showing him the car and whispering to him for a very long time before handing him to Letty so that she could properly meet him too. Eventually after everyone was properly acquainted or caught up with Nico and Rosa had met Jack, they set the kids down to play and faced each other.

"We've talked so much about the children," Mia said to Rosa. "How are you?" Rosa shrugged.

"I miss him," she replied after a while. "But Nico and I are getting along."

"We should've been by earlier," Dom blurted out.

"Oh no," Rosa replied immediately. "I know life doesn't stop after someone dies. And I know _you've_ all been busy because I distinctly remember Vince telling me that Letty was dead." Her voice broke on his name. "He loved you," she said to Letty. "All of you."

"I brought you something," Letty said before the silence could stretch too long. She got up and left the room quickly and returned with a folder which she thrust at Rosa rather abruptly.

Brian who, through lack of ability to actively participate in the conversation, had been sitting on the floor keeping an eye on the kids now rose and joined the others in gathering around Rosa. Only Letty abstained. She sat on the couch opposite Rosa and watched them while nervously chewing her lip. The folder was full of pictures. Vince and Letty. Vince and Dom. Vince, Dom, Leon, Letty, Jesse, and Mia. Vince and Mia. Vince and Jesse. Vince and Leon. Pictures upon pictures upon pictures. At the races, in the garage, in the house, in the diner.

"Oh," Rosa murmured. She shot into Letty's arms and clung to her tightly. And for the first time since Vince died. She cried.

**AN: I know it was really more their journey to Rosa then their actual visit with her, but I hope you liked it anyway. To be honest, I didn't like Vince at all until I started reading some fan fictions that put him in a better light than some of the occurrences of the movies do, but I like him well enough now. The scene in which Dom gives his word that he will meet Vince's son (Fast Five) is one I think about a lot. I think Vince needed his proper farewell. Review. Please and thank you.**


End file.
